I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pipe hangers.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Pipe hangers have long been used to support pipes in buildings by attaching the pipe to a structural element of the building, such as a building joist. In its simplest form, the pipe hanger consists of a wire which is looped under the pipe and then attached to the joist.
These simple pipe hangers, however, cannot be used for relatively large plastic pipes, e.g. pipes greater than two inches in diameter, since the wire galls the pipe. For such large pipes, a strap must be used to prevent galling and such straps are oftentimes required by building codes.
There have been prior art pipe hangers in which a strap is mounted to the wire. One such pipe hanger is shown in my prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,266,745 which issued on May 12, 1981. While my prior pipe hanger has proven effective in use, it is relatively difficult and time consuming to assemble the strap to the wire.